Besos Carmesi
by E.T howl wolf
Summary: Es cierto que las chicas fenómeno como nosotras encuentran el amor? Es muy tarde para poder descubrirlo, mi corazón ya se habia fijado en el pero creo que el se equivoco. Su propósito era otro y no era el mas esperado para la bestia que hay en mi. Los fenomenos como nosotros no tenemos esperanza en el amor?


Si, fue hermoso sentir las sensación de estar enamorada de alguien mas.

Si claro...lastimarme jamas a sido ni sera su intención.

Si claro, que jamas creíste que llegaría hasta esta noche en que la esperanza en mi era como un broche de oro decorando mis ilusiones. Que no llegaría el que lucirían mis accesorios mas finos en mi cuello, mi cabeza y en mis manos. En que usaría mi mejor vestido para una noche especial. En que gastara mi mejor perfume sobre todo mi cuello. Antes de que la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro tuviera la esperanza de ser permanente.

Que si esto continua no tendrá el final feliz que prometen los cuento. Y que si continua no seré la única que sufrirá.

Lo hubieras pensado cuando me miraste perdidamente y tu linda sonrisa conquisto mi corazón, y ya era difícil de que mi alma se olvidara de la tuya y estos sentimientos hicieran que un sudor frió recorriera mi cuerpo.

Antes de decir las lindas palabras que posiblemente leíste de una tarjeta que siempre hay en esas tiendas de regalos.

Antes de que supieras como consolar mi sufrimiento y mi indiferencia sobre mi ser y terminaras con mi soledad.

Antes de que tus labios no resistieran mas quitarme mi labial y dejarlo impreso en rostro.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

Se termino cuando tus ideas cambiaron a las de un perturbante cazador de una inocente bestia que solo etnia el propósito de curar sus rotos y delicados sentimientos...fueron demolidos por tu necesidad de vengarte, y desquitar ese coraje con una chica inocente, que vivía con el cuerpo de una bestia pero con los sentimientos de una sensible chica que paseaba por el bosque.

Dijiste que me fuera y que estaba a tiempo de una nueva posibilidad.

Que me traicionaras y me dejaras a mi suerte en plena luna llena mientras afilas tus armas de caceria.

Quien te dijo que iba enserio mi salvación. Crees todos esos cuentos sobre la bestia asesina que yo soy. Tomate tu tiempo y te prestare el mio para que conozcas el mundo humilde que mi corazón guarda y oculta para alguien especial.

Me alejabas de ti pero no te permitía mantener distancia entre nuestra relación.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

Solo no querías tenerme en mi plena representación de mi verdad .

Siempre es lo mismo. Eres tu no yo y creo que es la verdad. La bestia en mi es mas humilde que la bestia que llevas dentro de ti.

que mi libertad es lo que mas deseare. Te equivocabas...un romance es lo que mas he querido, algo que cure este lastimado corazón.

Y te quieres escapar de tu propia trampa, para ya no amanecer cuando me quede por enterada .

Lo hubieras considerado cuando me encerraste en tu jaula de ilusión, esos cumplido y detalles menores que conquistaron poco a poco a esta bestia que lo necesitaba.

Cuando quitaste la dureza de mi carácter y me volviste creyente del amor.

Lo hubieras considerado antes de encadenarme a esta dura realidad.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

Solo no querías tenerme en mi plena representación de mi verdad .

Hubiera sido diferente si nunca te hubieras escondido en mis sueños y salir a besarme segundos antes de despertar. Antes de que te considerara como un camino o la salida de mi trayecto de tragedia.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

Solo no querías tenerme en mi plena representación de mi verdad .

Solo terminaba los últimos detalles de mi imagen como un tributo para ti...el espejo en el que me reflejaba me mostró el nuevo monstruo que alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida. No presentaba amenaza alguna.

No es buena la confianza a ciegas.

Los licantropos también sienten. Y yo soy mas sensible que los demás aunque muestre lo contrario. Solo quería un romance normal en el que nos comportáramos como una pareja normal ignorando mi parte bestia pero el lobo dentro de mi jamas fue el problema.

Me tomaste primero suavemente del brazo y yo esperando un beso pero solo me arrogaste al vació que me condujo las escaleras.

Mi maquillaje se escurría gracias a mi llanto imposible de esconder.

El dolor de ambos sentidos se siente mejor que nunca. Creí que alguna ayuda recibiría pero esa la recibiste tu.

Tu y tu maldita amante normal se encargaron de no darme mi libertad mientras ataban mis manos y pies a una silla.

Pedía un poco de piedad pero no me la diste.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

Solo no querías tenerme en mi plena representación de mi verdad .

Tus labios estaba en los míos.

Y la bala de plata ya había a travesado mi frágil corazón.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

La promesa de jamas lastimarme.

.

.

La promesa fue matarme.


End file.
